Y más
by Srta.Frutilla
Summary: • Porque Taichi tenía veintisiete razones para amarla • Abecedario. Taichihaya. Viñetas.


Chihayafuru! No me pertenece, es de la propiedad de Yuki Suetsugu. Hago esto sin fines de lucro, únicamente por diversión.

Summary: Porque Taichi tenía veintisiete razones para amarla – Abecedario. Taichihaya. Viñetas.

Palabras: 1.000.

" **Y más"**

 **1**

 **Amistad.**

Ella era apasionada en todo lo que hacía, siempre y cuando lo hiciera con toda la fuerza de su espíritu. Siempre estaba dando lo mejor de sí misma, en todos los aspectos necesarios de su vida, sobre todo si tenía que ver con el karuta. Pero si tenía que describir uno de los aspectos apasionados de la chica, que más le gustaba, era cuando se trataba de su amistad.

Él no se refería a la amistad que tenía con las cartas o con los miembros del equipo. No, él se refería a la amistad que los unía a los dos. Esa amistad incondicional, que sabía que siempre estaría ahí, y que probablemente sería lo único que obtendría de ella, para su pesar.

Ellos tenían un vínculo que nadie podía romper, uno de esos vínculos que la gente veía cuando los observaba interactuar juntos. Era uno de esos vínculos en el cual todos veían algo más, excepto ella. Por eso valoraba la amistad que tenía con la chica, porque era pura y sincera.

Si ella lo necesitaba, ahí estaba él. Si ella lo llamaba, ahí iría él. Siempre estaría a su lado esperando algo más, aunque eso implicara un dolor añadido. Porque pese a que amaba la amistad que tenían, también la odiaba, porque todos los dioses sabían que él quería ser algo más que un simple amigo. Pero de momento, se conformaría con ello, porque pese a que muchas veces ha querido desistir del vínculo que los une, ella siempre lo sorprendía atándolo más a su lado.

Como ahora.

\- ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? Deberías estar en las prácticas-admite que se quedó sorprendido cuando abrió la puerta de su casa y ella estaba ahí.

\- Taichi! No me dijiste que tenías fiebre, sino fuese por Oe-san…-estaba entrando, ella literalmente estaba entrando a su casa como si fuese la suya- ¿No está tu mamá, cierto?

\- Salieron, Rika tenía una presentación-respondió simple.-De todas formas, Chihaya, no deberías estar aquí.

Ella nuevamente no lo estaba escuchando, pero sí estaba acercándose a él como siempre lo hacía, invadiendo su espacio y poniendo en juego su autocontrol. Ella lo tomó suavemente de su muñeca, y con su otra mano, pudo sentir la calidez de su tacto tocando su frente, como si fuese una leve caricia que quisiera llevarlo al infierno y sufrir torturas bajo su piel.

\- Deberías ir a acostarte, yo cuidaré de ti hoy-ella sonrió.

\- No deberías entrar a la habitación de un chico, menos si están a solas. ¿Acaso haces eso con todos?-cuestionó.

\- Solo contigo, Taichi, eres mi amigo.

No sabía cómo, como siempre, estaban en su habitación, se encontraba en su cama y ella estaba sentada a su lado colocando un trapo frío en su frente. ¿Esto era acaso una prueba de los dioses? ¿Esa sería su vida? Siempre auto controlándose porque la chica solamente lo veía como un amigo.

\- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?-le preguntó de repente. Ella pegó un brinco, seguramente porque pensaba que se había quedado dormido.

\- Taichi, no puedes enfermarte ahora, recuerda que se vienen las preliminares, y tienes que estar en forma para poder competir-Ah, nuevamente su ambición salía a flote, había pensado por unos segundos, que el motivo del porque estuviese ahí fuese diferente.

\- Tsk, pensé que era porque somos amigos-ella se acercó a él, seguramente de forma rápida, pero él solo podía ver en cámara lenta como se aproximaba, dejando que pudiera analizar su rostro.

\- Taichi-dijo su nombre como si lo acariciara entre sus labios- Tu eres mi mejor amigo.-sentenció.

Y sí, sentenció. Porque fue así como lo pudo sentir él, como si lo estuviese condenando a que su vínculo fuese solo y para siempre, de pura amistad. No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido observándola, solo fue consciente cuando despertó y pudo sentir la calidez de otro cuerpo a su lado, por la ventana podía observar que ya era de noche, y ella se quedó dormida a su lado cuidándolo.

Estaba tan cerca de ella, podía observar sus grandes pestañas, su nariz respingada, ese lunar discreto que tenía cerca de su oreja, sus labios levemente resecos y entreabiertos dando paso a una respiración acompasada. Con una lentitud silenciosa alzó su mano y acarició sus mejillas suaves, de forma lenta y pausada se dedicó a acariciar levemente ese rostro que se llenaba de pasión desenfrenada en el juego.

Amaba la amistad que tenía con Chihaya, ella entregaba todo de sí en ese vínculo que los unía fuertemente, era de forma natural a su lado, lo era con todos, pero con él, Chihaya podía expresarse abiertamente y de esa forma tan pura e inocente que la caracterizaba.

Amaba la amistad que tenía con Chihaya, porque pese a que sabía que ella también tenía un vínculo fuerte con Arata, las experiencias que habían vivido juntos no las podría igualar nadie, ni siquiera él.

Amaba la amistad que tenía con Chihaya, porque así ella estaba revoloteando a su lado sin parar, dejando su aroma dulce a su alcance, donde podía escuchar su risa y su entusiasmo, donde podía observar cosas que nadie más notaba de ella y agradecía eso, agradecía ser su único público, donde ella interpretaba a la chica más hermosa y apasionada que se ha visto nunca.

Con mayor exactitud que antes, con una mayor lentitud y con la mayor suavidad que se le ha visto nunca, acarició levemente los labios entreabiertos. Sentía ritmo cardiaco acelerado, podía escucharlo todo, el sonido de la noche, el segundero del reloj, el sonido de los aparatos electrónicos, y los suaves suspiros que se escapaban de los labios de ella. Solo los dioses sabían cuánto era su deseo de poder besarla, de poder abrazarla sin cuidado, de poder expresar todo el amor que sentía por su amiga, su mejor amiga.

Amaba la amistad que tenía con Chihaya, porque gracias a ella, gracias a esa proximidad que podían tener juntos, podía tocarla aunque no debiera hacerlo.

No de esa forma.

* * *

Nota: Me gusta mucho la pareja de Taichi&Chihaya, al igual que la de Chihaya con Arata, pero ahora me he encontrado más fan de Taichi, no sabría decir con cuál espero que se quede, si es que se da la ocasión en el manga. Estuve leyendo que esperan sacar la tercera temporada para el 2019. ¿Alguien sabe si es cierta la información? Espero que les guste la historia, serán capítulos con las letras del abecedario y de 1.000 palabras cada uno.

Espero sus comentarios.

Besos 3


End file.
